


Passing - An Attack on Titan Fan Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Attack on Titan [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: When death comes for you, what do you do?





	Passing - An Attack on Titan Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece I wrote together while being unable to sleep and depressed about my lack of writing and anyone reading, so put something together quickly. Plot is a nice simple idea; a group of people coming together when a friend is in need. But its not all nice as you think! Ready for some tears... come on... not even a little?

**Passing**

“I just don't know what's real any more” Mike mumbled as he looked over at Petra, his eyes trying to concentrate on her form, which seemed to blur in and out of focus. Everything was doing that now that he realised it; he was sure something was covering his eyes, perhaps if he blinked. Doing so took such strain he decided he wasn’t going to do it again.

“Don't worry Mike, it’s going to be all over soon, you’ll be alright in a minute or so” Petra smiled down at him, running a hand through his long fringe as she parted it either side of his grizzled face. Mike coughed up a little and took a gasping breath; why was it so hard to breath all of a sudden?

“Yea, Don't worry, you’ll be fine when its over” another voice spoke and Mike turned his head slowly to see.

“Dita” he smiled and the bandanna wearing Squad leader smiled down at him, kneeling and patting Mike’s shoulder.

“Sure is, we’re all here for you Mike” Dita Ness, one of the squad leaders alongside Mike, Levi and Hanji grinned and motioned behind him.  
Mike’s vision blurred again as he looked over where Dita had motioned. There they were, all stood around him in a circle, smiling down on him. Eld Jinn, Gunther Schuitz, Oluo Bozado and many others.

“But.. You’re..” Mike began and they nodded.

“We know Mike” Petra spoke softly and ran a hand through Mike’s hair again. “We’ve all came to guide you home” she grinned that perfect smile she always seemed to have on her face. Mike’s heart warmed even though it shouldn’t be.

“Thank you” he spoke out loud, his voice growing ragged and rough. Looking at them, he shook his head. “I cant… not yet… Erwin, the Mission..” He began, but the others shook their head.

“Missions over for us Squad Leader” Gunther sighed.

“We leave it to them now…” added Eld.

“I don't know if they can continue without us” Oluo spoke and immediately bit his tongue as another Survey Corps member else punched his shoulder.

“They’ll have to” Petra added and put her hand on either side of Mike’s cheeks.

“Now sleep Mike, you’ll be in a better place soon” she whispered.  
Mike’s breathing grew ragged, the pain in his arm and leg that had been thumping for the last few minutes had began to ebb away.

“I took them out didn’t I… I took them?” he asked and someone spoke softly.

“You did Mike”

“I did good?” Mike added as he felt the cold fill his body, the deepest fear entering his heart, even more so than when his gear had been taken; but he had still took up his blade and fought, fought as his arm and leg were bitten off, as his head and side were torn out and his vital organs dribbling out of him like a hole in a water skin.

“You did good Mike” Petra added, the soothing voice to pass him through to the other side.

“I did…good…” his last words left his lip as a sigh passed out through the dry, blood caked lips.  
Standing up, Mike took the hands that helped him to his feet with no regrets, smiling as he joined his companions once again.


End file.
